Cats and Kale
by JuiceCarver
Summary: "You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friends place and I should call the cops but my cat likes you?" From Tumblr prompt to Bumbleby fic. OneShot.


Blake usually knew what to do. She was organized and practical, someone who plans so far ahead she finishes Christmas shopping by early summer. Even in spontaneous situations, others turn to her to derive a logical course of action.

Except this was one situation Blake didn't even know what to begin.

"Rooobs, I told you to clean out the fridge. You have mold growing everywhere."

"That's kale," Blake replied.

The drunk blonde turned toward Blake. "That's even worse," the intruder said, shaking her head. "What would you do without me," the blonde commented and proceeded to toss all the produce in Blake's fridge onto the kitchen counter.

Blake rubbed the bridge of her nose, recounting the events that took place no longer than an hour before. After a long day of cramming for midterms, Blake hopped into the shower in accordance to her daily routine. Being the middle of the semester, she was particularly eager to lose herself in the warm soothing steam and the sound of water in her ears. Yet her relaxing shower break was interrupted when the sound glass breaking rang through the halls.

The raven haired girl paused, shut the water off, and tiptoed into her apartment. Although she lived in a fairly quiet neighborhood, there were the occasional cases of robberies reported in the area. She slipped into her robe and grabbed the nearest item, which turned out to be a wire toilet rack. Humming emerged from her living room, and Blake approached the new sound cautiously. Her jaw dropped when she peered around the corner.

There were several startling factors in the room. One was the gaping hole through her window. And while Blake had not traditionally been interested in people in particular, she couldn't deny that the person in her living room was drop-dead gorgeous. She had the curves of a supermodel, and her leather jacket and pants hugged her body in all the right places. Curly golden locks fell to the girl's hips, adding extra flair to her look. If it wasn't for the exotic nature of the situation, and the stranger's drunken state, Blake probably wouldn't have minded the presence of the other.

On a regular occasion, this alone would not be enough to make Blake startled enough to stop in her tracks. Broken windows and supermodels were something Blake could handle. This, this was something beyond her scope of understanding.

"Rooobbbsss, you take forevverrr in the shower," the blonde sung, her vowels slurred and overly optimistic. In the blonde's hands, in _both_ of her hands, was a black tabby Blake knew only too well.

While Blake would never admit this publicly, she had a soft side for animals, cats in particular. These creatures were reserved yet cunning, qualities that Blake admired and knew only too well. When her uncle Ozpin noted that he had a business trip, Blake accepted the cat-sitting task without hesitation.

Blake's respect for felines were largely reciprocated. She silently took pride when others noted a cat's natural affinity to her. Yet Ozpin's cat was something else. Blake had taken the cat in a week ago, and in that time, his pet had not approached Blake once, not even when lured with catnip. Although she silently took offense to the gesture, she disregarded the idea and considered the animal as particularly shy to cope with the results.

Yet seeing the blonde petting the cat, no, holding the cat in her _lap_ and petting the cat… Blake was baffled.

Now, with the fridge completely cleaned out of anything displaying pigments in the green spectrum, the blonde, who Blake discovered was Yang, dusted off her hands and collapsed on the couch.

"Come here, Blake," the blonde sung. Blake's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the words, but the feeling was quickly replaced by frustration when the cat leaped onto the couch.

Blake sighed and took a seat on the unoccupied couch. "For the last time, I'm Blake, not the cat."

The blonde peered up with a chuckle. "Silly Roobs. You're just jealous because Blake likes me more."

Blake's eye twitched. "I'm Blake."

Yang simply shook her head. "Blake likes me more than she likes you," she sung.

"That's it. I'm calling the cops," Blake said, rising from her seat.

The blonde threw her head back with a hum. "I guess I won't tell you the secret then."

Blake stopped in her tracks. "Secret?"

Yang nodded. "To why Blakey likes me more than she likes you."

Every logical cell in her body was screaming at her. How did she let this drag out for an hour? Not only was she patronized by a cat, but she was mistaken for another person and scheduled for an unrequested fridge redecoration. Yet a part of her was curious. For some reason, she couldn't bring it in herself to let the blonde leave just yet.

She sighed. "Alright, Yang. What is the secret?"

The blonde beamed and made room on the couch, gesturing the other to take a seat next to her.

"First, open your palm. Yes, like that. Offer your index finger to her." Blake did as instructed, jutting her hand toward the feline in Yang's lap. The animal approached Blake's hand curiously. Blake's chest heaved with hope, only deflate with disappointment when the cat turned its head.

"Forget it," Blake turned away with a sigh. "The cat hates me."

Something cold pressed up against Blake's cheek, prompting the brooding teen to turn her head. The blond held the cat's arms in her own hands, indicating that the object that pressed against her cheek was a cat's paw pad. "Do you like me?" Yang questioned in a high pitched voice in a similar way people do when vocalizing the thoughts of stuffed animals.

Blake raised her brow. "Of course I-", she stopped mid-sentence, embarrassed by her own announcement and turned the other way.

"If you love me, you have to show it, otherwise I won't know." Blake turned her head toward the blonde, who responded by flashing a grin. "Sometimes you have to be aggressive, even if you get turned down."

This was ridiculous. Blake couldn't believe the direction of the situation or the conversation taking place, yet she trusted every word that came out of the drunk blonde and held it in her heart. Maybe it was the 1AM and she wasn't thinking properly, or maybe she was swept in the heat of the moment. Whatever it was, Blake reached out to the cat once again, and this time, it nuzzled back into her hand.

Blake's eyes widened and her heart fluttered. She looked between the cat and the blonde. This couldn't be real. The cat she tried so long to pursue had reciprocated. She stared at the blonde, and the smile reassured her that everything was, in fact real.

"See, she does like you." Yang yawned.

Blake smiled tenderly at the blonde. She didn't even know who this strange beauty was or where she came from, but Blake had an innate feeling the blonde was someone she could trust. She gently pushed the other, and Yang collapsed onto the couch, overtaken by the need for sleep.

Blake chuckled, rising from the couch, "Good night, Yang." By the time Blake returned with blankets and pillows, Yang was out like a light. And by the time Blake finished laying out the blankets and the pillows, she too, was out.

The next morning, Yang woke up quite startled. The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming smell of Kale, a scent she was not particularly fond of. The second was that she was sleeping on a couch, and not her own at that. Never mind the couch, the entire room was foreign. The third was that there was a girl laying across her stomach. Caught in this sudden turn of events, Yang did what any person in the situation would do.

She screamed.

The unidentified girl sat straight up, obviously miffed by the unconventional wake-up call. Her eyes opened slowly to face the blonde.

"W-who are you? What happened?" The blonde asked abruptly.

The other girl rubbed her eyes. On a regular occasion, Yang would have offered a compliment to the other girl. Her fair complexion contrasted nicely with her dark hair in the glow of the early morning sun, but she had other worries at the moment. "Calm down, it's too early in the morning to be screaming. My name is Blake."

"Blake…" Yang tried the name on her tongue, feeling the familiar syllables in her mouth. She knew the name from somewhere. Her eyes widened as events from the previous night returned in a haze.

Yang gasped. "Oh my god, you're Blake." It was all coming together. The reason why the girl was skimpily clothed and lying on top of her. It all made sense to her now.

"Yes. I'm-"

"So you're like… part cat."

Blake stopped rubbing her eyes. She put her arms down long enough to stare Yang in the eye. "What?"

Blake had a long night. It was an interesting night, but it was quite tiresome and she just wanted some rest. But fate had it that Blake was not resting today. As if on cue, what was left of the smashed window from the night before was completely obliterated when a girl in a red cape jumped through and landed on the bed of kale on the kitchen table.

"Hands up, everyone! Whoever held my sister hostage last night will be paying for it, big time. Also, cookies are an acceptable form of currency."

"Ruby you won't believe this. Blake is a cat-person."

Blake just wanted shower and sleep.


End file.
